A Spider-ManxPoison Ivy fanfic The Spider's Poison Chapter 1
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: Here is a crossover story of Spidey and Ivy! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New York, such a peaceful and happy place. Or so Pamela Isley thought as she managed to escape the Batman by getting onto train to the Big Apple. '_It's a hero free place.'_ The Stunning redhead would think to herself as she made her way to New York. Pamela Isley was a scientist that worked on plant pheromones and a way to let Mother Nature take back what was rightfully hers. But after an attack that caused all of the new chemicals to pour Pamela and react with her skin and genes, she became Mother Nature. She became Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy's skin was now poisonus to those who touched it, she had the ability to exhale pheromones out her enemies, making them hypnotised and had to do everything she told them to. Her lips were her deadliest weapon, able of paralysing and then killing someone with just one kiss. The redhead smirked as the train doors opened for her, taking a step out onto the platform she inhaled the stench of the sewers and the hot dogs. Poison Ivy's emerald green eyes soon fixed onto the life source of New York; Centeral Park. She smiled softly as she made her way towards the park, carefully stroking a leaves that hung down from the trees above her.

New York's well known and favourite hero swung by Centeral Park, landing onto a rooftop opposite it. Spider-Man's golden lenses shimmered in the dim sunlight as it was setting in the distance, he smiled softly to himself as he watched it go down and then disappear completely, New York always looked good in his eyes. "So... What to do now?" He said gently to himself, looking down at the street to see the beautiful redheaded woman wearing a pretty big coat with no trousers or leggings on. He frowned to himself as he watched her enter the park and walk towards the biggest tree there was.

Ivy smiled as she got to the tree, carefully running her hand down it. "_Mommy's here..."_ she smirked as she pulled the coat off, revealing her half naked yet stunning body, the torso part of her body was half covered, her breasts were covered in some sort of vine and a stripe of leaves went down her stomach to her legs, wrapped around crotch area and shot another stripe of leaves all the way up her back. On her wrists were long bracelets made from bits of trees and exotic planets. She didn't wear anything on her feet as she liked to feel each and every individual piece of grass tickle under her foot. Her red hair went down her back and over her eye, drooping over her shoulders a little. Ivy smirked as she dropped a few seeds here and there, she then blew onto them and out spurted Venom sized Venice Fly Traps and mutant flowers that rapidly shot out poison darts. She rose her hands slowly into the air, the tree she had once whispered too had now become a throne made from leaves, bark and poisonus flowers. Poison Ivy smirked as she took a seat onto her throne, the people of New York screamed and ran away as the mutated flowers were shooting out darts and the Venice Fly Traps were munching onto cars. "_Such beauty..."_ She whispered to herself as the seeds spread all over the park, spurting out more monster flowers.

The red and blue costumed hero groaned a little as he perched on the edge of the building and swinging into the park. Ivy's eyes widened as she saw the spandex covered man swing up into the air and land before her. Her smile slowly turned into a smirk. "_Ooh.. A new, muscular hero to come and stop me from regaining what IS rightfully MINE." _ She ran ahand through her soft, long red hair, acting really seductively.

"Listen lady, I don't care what's yours, you can't come here an-..." Spider-Man paused, looking down at the woman in the throne, she was beautiful. So beautiful. Too beautiful. "I erm... I-I-I..." He stuttered, looking down at her.

Poison Ivy studied his semi-muscular body and how well it was shown in his perfect spandex costume. "_Mhm... I might just have to keep you..."_ She smirked softly raising her hands into the air again, a rumble came from underneath the Hero as vines broke through the ground, wrapping around his legs and arms and his neck, holding him up into the air. No one could win against Mother Nature.

Ivy smiled, clicking her fingers and vines came from the ground again, making a staircase that matched the height of where he was. She walked up the staircase with seductive style. As she reached him, she raised her hands, pulling Spidey's mask up to the rim of his nose, Ivy smirked slyly as he blew her pheromones into his system. Spider-Man inhaled them, parting his lips a little then blowing the pheromones back at her, smirking slightly. "You ain't got nothing on me."

"_Oh really?"_

"Really."

Ivy clicked her fingers again, the vine around his neck tightened a little. "_We'll see about that, Spider boy." _She smirked, running her tongue across her poison coated lips then leaning in and kissing Spider-Man deeply and passionately, letting the poison enter system.


	2. A Spider-ManxPoison Ivy fanfic

As Poison Ivy kissed Spidey, he protested at first but then allowed the kiss to continue. The spandex covered man moaned softly, his Spider-Sense had triggered moments before the kiss, allowing him to know about the poison that was concealed in her black, sweet tasting lips. Ivy closed her eyes in the kiss, different feelings fell through her mind, love, lust, extecy, want, need, excitement. Ivy had never felt like this before, she had never felt a kiss more real than the one she and Spider-Man were having right there. After a few more moments of the kiss, Ivy pulled away; she didn't want to but she had no choice. "_Mhm... How's that?"_ She smirked clicking her fingers once again. making the vines that were holding him up go back into the ground. Spidey landed on his knees, supposingly weak and poisoned by her. Ivy carefully walked over to him, crouching down and putting her finger under his chin, raising his head so he could look at the stunning redhead one last time before he died. "_I wish it didn't have to be this way, Spider-Man..."_ She whispered softly, quickly leaning in and pecking his lips with her own. "_We coulda been so good together..."_ The plant lady sighed softly, letting go of his chin and and standing up straight, walking back to her throne.

"We still can be..." Spider-Man said softly, raising his head and shooting a web line at her waist from his wrist. He stood up, not weakened at all.

"_How... How are you still alive?"_ Poison Ivy looked shocked yet happy that he survived her poisons.

"I told you, beautiful, you ain't got nothing on me.." The Webhead gave a smirk on his still showing lips as he tugged on the web line, pulling her towards him. Ivy gasped but smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was pulled onto him. She exhaled normal air as she looked up into his golden lenses, breathing softly.

"_I don't usualy fall for the hero..."_ She confessed, pressing her perfect body against his.

"I don't usually fall for the villain..." Spider-Man chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Ivy's waist.

"_I'll stop being the villian if you be my hero..."_

_"_If that's what you want, Redhead. But... I don't even know your name..."

"_Pamela. Pamela Isley. But call me Poison Ivy." _She smirked, already knowing his name. "_Be my Incy Wincy Spider..."_

_"_I'll be your Incy Wincy Spider." Spidey nodded, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers.

Poison Ivy smiled softly, tilting her head a little and pressing her black lips against his again. It was nice to know that she could feel someone, touch someone and actually kiss someone and they wouldn't die from it. She was actually happy for once.

Many months after they had shared their first kiss, Spider-Man's other identity, Peter Parker was now living in Pamela's apartment with her. Her apartment was very natural, she had plants growing up the walls and exotic flowers everywhere. They also didn't have floorboards or a carpet, Ivy had suggested that they have a more Nature kind of theme so they decided to go with a grass flooring.

Peter yawned softly as he entered their apartment from a long day at work, he groaned slightly and closed the door behind him, walking into the kitchen to see Ivy starting to make their dinner for the night. "Hey baby." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"_Hey honey!"_ Ivy replied softly, cutting acarrot into several slices. "_I'm doing pie for dinner."_

"Ooh, I love pie." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

After they had finished the pie, Peter reached over to the other side of the table, taking her hand and smiling softly. Ivy returned the smile as she leaned over, kissing his lips gently as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it..." Peter smiled, getting up and walking over to the door. Ivy followed him closely, "_What if it's someone to try and take me away again?" _She literally clung onto Peter, not letting go for anything. "Then I wouldn't let them take you away." He smiled softly at her, she smiled back at him before pecking his lips gently and unlocking the door.

"_Hello?"_

A young blonde girl stood at the door, she had dim, rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm looking for Peter Parker, my boyfriend?"

Peter looked out of the door, recognising that voice from a long time ago. Ivy raised a brow, looking seriously at her. "_Oh, is he now?"_

_"_Gwen...?!"

Gwen smiled softly, looking at Peter. "Hello, Bugboy..."


End file.
